


The Twelve Dancing Princesses

by starsinger



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't own any of this. Here is the INSANELY long cast list. This story will be ROMY, which is a first for me. I'm going to try to work in KIOTR as well, as has been requested, but this will not revolve around them. Piotr is still telling this story to the twins. He's even worked them in as Princesses, the youngest, of course. Oh, yeah, don't own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

King—Logan

Cobbler—Scott

Old Woman—Emma

Soldier—Remy LeBeau

Princesses: Oldest to youngest, not figuratively of course, just for story purposes—

Anna-Rogue-24

Kitty-22

Allison-20

Rachael-18

Jean-18

Ororo-16

Amara-14

Danielle-12

Meggan-10

Amanda-8

Illyana -6

Moira-6

Peter Rasputin-village blacksmith


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

A babble of voices reached King Logan's ears as he approached his daughters' bedroom. His wife of twenty years had given him twelve children, all girls. Sadly, the Queen, Moira, died three years ago leaving him to rear the girls all alone. He knocked respectfully before being bade to enter. Each of the girls was ready for bed: long white nightgowns, white nightcaps, and bare feet all around. The two oldest, Anna and Kitty sat together on Anna's bed discussing the events of the day. Allison sat at her dresser brushing out her hair. The first set of twins, Jean and Rachael sat on Jean's bed whispering furiously. Ororo, Amara, Danielle, Meggan, and Amanda were involved in some sort of card game. While the youngest, twins named Illyana and Moira, were drawing.

Logan cleared his throat as they all scrambled to their feet and lined up, oldest to youngest.

"Go out riding today, Anna?" he asked her.

"Yes, Father," she replied, landing a kiss on her cheek.

"How was dance class today, Kitty?"

"I learned the Vienese Waltz, Father," she replied as she dutifully planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Learn any new songs today, Allison?"

"Yes, Father, he's happy in my improved sense of pitch," Kiss

The King went down the line receiving news of their day. He finally reached the youngest two, "Did you behave yourselves today, Moira and Illyana?"

"Yes, Papa," they said in unison, giggling all the while. They planted kisses on his cheeks.

Logan stood back up and looked around. With a sigh he walked to the door and turned back around, "Good night, girls. See you in the morning," he shut the door behind him, and locked it. He slipped the key inside his pocket and nodded to the guard outside the Princess' door before walking away, nodding. The girls were safe for another night.

Anna hovered at the door, ear pressed against it. She heard her father's footsteps fade away. "He's gone! Hurry, we don't have much time!"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MAKE THEM NEW SHOES EVERY DAY. MOST OF THEM HAVE STOPPED GROWING!" The king roared at the royal cobbler.

Scott sighed and pulled out a large box filled with dancing shoes. "They set their shoes out every morning for mending. I end up just making new shoes."

"IS THIS FROM THE LAST MONTH?"

Scott winced, "No, Your Majesty, this is from the last week."

Logan gaped, unsure as to what to say. He left his study and stormed out, Scott following. He had unlocked the door earlier that morning, but most of the girls were still in their room. He passed by a window and saw Kitty and Anna out in the courtyard, talking to the young blacksmith, Peter. He looked toward the door and found twelve pairs of dancing shoes sitting out beside the door.

"See? Just like yesterday," Scott told him.

Logan roared, "Everybody decent?"

"Yes Father," Voices chorused at him. He heard Kitty and Anna hurriedly excusing themselves from the handsome boy and hurrying inside. They swept inside and hurried to the front of the line. Most of the girls were still in their nightgowns, but Kitty and Anna had always been early risers.

"A very serious problem has been brought to my attention. It seems that you have been going through you dancing shoes when you're supposed to be asleep. Care to tell me how this occurs?" H waved a pair of shoes that he had scooped up from beside the door in their faces.

Jean instantly recognized the shoes in question as hers and snatched up the worn garments, "I can't imagine how this happens, Father. We sleep at night." She leaned against his strong frame and glanced up at him through her eyelashes, Daddy's little girl, "Maybe our feet are growing so fast that we wear them out so fast."

Suddenly, all the older girls surrounded him talking at once, the youngest five looking bewildered at their sister's behavior. "All right, all right! Since none of you will give me a straight answer this is what I will do. I will announce that if any Prince can solve the riddle and tell me where you go at night, he will be able to pick one of you as his bride."

"Papa, do you have to?" piped in Amanda

"If you tell me where you go, I will change my mind." Silence greeted this statement. He left the room.

All the girls turned to Anna, as the oldest, she was expected to have all the answers. Again, they all talked at once. A slow smile crept over her face, "I've got, it ya'll. I've got a plan, don't worry. None of these royals will discover our secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, R&R. More characters will be introduced in the next chapter, including Remy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy," Illyana cried. "You put us in the story!"

Peter tickled her tummy while scooping her sister up from the floor, determined to put them both to bed. Naturally, they wiggled and squirmed. They had already had their bath, eaten dinner, and now it was time the next chapter in the unusual stories their father was spinning. Peter managed to pull back the covers and deposit them in at the same time. His long arms did come in handy. Moira reached into the nightstand and pulled out the digital audio recorder. Their Aunt Illyana would plug it into her laptop later so it could be translated into another chapter later. Rogue was practically drooling over the next chapter.

"True to his word, the King spread the word that any Prince who could solve the mystery of the Princess' shoes would marry one of them and one day rule the kingdom. His messengers nailed them in public places and on the roadway. They even went to other kingdoms to spread the word. He was wealthy, and his daughters were beautiful. Interest soon came."

* * *

The soldier watched the messenger to the tree on the side of the road. He snorted, he doubted that any Prince would be smart enough to solve it. It wasn't his problem, he wasn't a Prince. He sat down on the bench on the roadside and picked up the apple he was about to eat. Beside him a woman sat, not old but obviously in rags, she eyed the apple hungrily. He smiled at the blonde. She smiled back.

The soldier sighed as he cut the apple in half and gave her half, "Thank you, sir. I am Emma."

"Remy," he replied.

"Where's a handsome soldier like you headed," she asked curiously

"I don't know, here and there. I have a pension from the King's army, and I was a carpenter before the war."

"Surely the King could use loyal soldiers."

"I got shot with an arrow in the leg. There isn't much use for a lame soldier in the army. Maybe I'll take a shot at the mystery of the Princesses," he laughed.

The poor woman looked at him, "Well, I can help you there. This is a cloak of invisibility. Wear it while observing the Princesses and they'll never know you're there."

Dubiously, Remy pulled the cloak around him and promptly disappeared, "Where did I go?" he exclaimed. He hastily pulled it off, he might be able to pull this off. "How am I going to be able to get in the palace?" he asked. He watched as she started to leave.

She turned back to look at him, "Oh, don't drink the wine."

With that cryptic message she set off down the road. She finished the apple and proceeded to whistle. Remy folded up the cloak and jauntily set out for the palace.

* * *

The first prince was a fop. He showed up and proclaimed to King Logan. He kissed up so very charmingly to the King. He spent the first day doing just that. He carried a handkerchief in his left hand just under his nose and kept his right hand on his hip. At dinner that night he sat between Anna and Kitty. Anna distracted him while Kitty opened up a ring and deposited a sleeping draught in his wine. After she was done Anna picked up her own wine glass and toasted to the Prince's success.

The Prince had been given a room next to the Princess' with a passage to the girls' room. This would allow him the ability to slip in and discover what they were doing. Unfortunately for him, they slipped in to make sure that he was sleeping. He snored, loudly. They laughed as they slipped back out in their finery. They were ready to party!

One fourth day the Prince could not present evidence as to where the Princesses spent the evenings dancing, and was summarily expelled from the palace. Many Princes presented themselves to the King, and none was successful. Logan became frustrated, but had to concede that his daughters were quite resourceful. He began to believe that no one would be able to solve the mystery.

That was until a soldier walked into the shop of a young blacksmith in town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPRING BREAK! SPRING BREAK! SPRING BREAK! Okay, can you tell what my motivation was! lol Don't own them. Blah blah blah…

Remy was curiously drawn to the blacksmith's shop. He heard the pounding of metal on metal as he approached the heated interior. He really shouldn't have been surprised at the large, well muscled man he found inside. The leather apron he wore was covered in soot as he took a glowing horseshoe off the anvil and plunged it into a nearby water tank. The man sighed in satisfaction before he looked up to discover his visitor. He smiled, "Hello."

The open, friendly expression on the young man's face caused him to smile back, "Hi." He fiddled nervously, "Okay, I'm just going to be straightforward about this. My name is Remy, and I'd like to see if I can solve the King's problem. I heard you were going to the palace today."

"I could use a little help getting these shoes for the horses, twelve in all, but you're not a prince," the blacksmith responded.

"I know, but, what have I got to lose?" he held his breath.

"All right, I'll get you in the gate, but I can't make you any promises. My name is Peter," he held out his hand.

Remy shook it. "Are the Princesses as beautiful as they say?" Peter blushed, "You like one of them?" Peter looked at the floor. "Let's see what happens."

Remy helped Peter load the wagon and took his place next to Peter in the wagon seat. They spent the next few hours shoeing various horses. Well, Peter shoed them, Remy handed him the tools he needed. As he finished the last horse, two well dressed young women walked by the stable. One a brunette and the other a few years younger and a blonde smiled at Peter. Remy watched his new friend, who couldn't take his eyes off the brunette. Remy had to admit the girls were lovely, but neither caught his eye. "Those are two of the Princesses?" he asked curiously.

"Da, they are Princess Catherine and Princess Danielle," Remy noticed the slight sigh when Peter said Catherine.

"You're sweet on Princess Catherine, mon ami," he smiled as Peter blushed and looked at the ground. The horse grunted at them, wanting their attention, or at least finish what they were doing. They both laughed at the impatient animal and finished their task. They walked out into the courtyard only to run into King Logan, who was muttering under his breath.

Remy and Peter bowed and he stopped, he smiled, "Peter, so nice to see someone who's not a Prince trying to weasel their way into the palace. Who's your friend."

"Remy LeBeau, Your Majesty, I am a retired soldier in his majesty's service," he glanced at Peter with a grin. "I would like a try at your riddle."

Logan and Peter stared at him, but Remy's attention was immediately drawn to a tall, statuesque brunette walking down the steps in a red riding habit, two much younger girls following her. "My oldest and youngest daughters, Anna, Illyana and Moira." All three girls stopped and nodded, "They're obviously headed out for a ride now that their horses have been reshod. Ladies, this is Remy, he'd like a shot at where you go at night. I'm not sure…"

"Oh, Daddy, let him," Anna gushed. "He looks like he could use a few good meals. Maybe he could persuade Peter to join him." The mischievous glint in her eye boded no good for this conversation.

Peter turned an even brighter shade of red, "I need to mind the shop, I'll leave the sleuthing to Remy." Peter nodded and hurried off, Anna's eyes glinted with humor as she smothered a laugh with an elegantly gloved hand.

Logan watched his daughter, and grinned, "All right, you'll get the same chance as the Princes. He turned to find a footman to escort Remy to the room next to the Princess' in the palace. "If you do not solve the puzzle in three days, you will leave the palace, and never be allowed back."

Remy swept them a jaunty bow, "I have a suspicion that I might be a little more successful than the others."

That night he was treated to a feast like the Princes had. Only, he steadfastly managed to avoid the wine, or any other drink presented to him by the princesses. That night, before bed, Kitty approached him with warm milk and cookies. He distracted her and poured the milk into a nearby plant. She turned back around to see "finishing" the glass off. He grinned at her as she wished him a good night. She walked sedately next door, and watched him shut the door, and she heard the audible yawn he emitted. She managed to get in the door before she squealed with excitement, "He fell for it! Let's get ready to go, Ladies."

An hour later, standing in front of a mirror in their fancy dresses Danielle fretted, "I don't know, Kitty, I have a funny feeling. Are you sure he's asleep?"

"You heard him yawn," Kitty replied, getting up from her mirror and passing in front of the hidey-hole where Remy stood, waiting for the Princesses to depart. He was eating the cookies. "All right, if you're that jittery, let's go check." He hurried back to his room and slipped into bed. He closed his eyes and started to snore, "See?" he heard, "He's fast asleep." They reached over to touch him, only to him to snort and roll over. They quickly scurried out of the room.

Remy stole back to the peephole and watched, Princess Anna reached out a gloved hand and pressed something in the wall between Rachael and Jean's beds. He watched in amazement as part of the wall swung out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had several people ask where I got this particular fairy tale. This has many origins, but the one passed down to us is from the Brothers Grimm, famous for their fairy tales including "Cinderella, Snow White and Rose Red, The Frog Prince, Rapunzel, Hansel and Gretel, Rumplestilskin and Snow White" among many others. The most recent retelling of this tale was by Barbie, and my favorite, well, Faerie Tale Theatre. Also, at the time this fairy tale is set, girls as young as fourteen were considered old enough to marry, I'm cutting the age off at 16, 14 is just too young. Well, we finally find out what the princesses have been doing every night. Jazzismylyf you're absolutely right. Peter isn't the type to play a "peeping tom". Remy, on the other hand, is a whole different story! lol Insert usual disclaimer here.

Remy made sure the cloak was around him and followed Ororo, who was bringing up the rear, down the stairs that appeared in the wall. The big ball gowns took up most of the space, even the little girls' gowns were enormous. It was difficult to judge the distance between himself and Ororo while he was invisible and even stepped on her dress. He quickly jumped off the hem as she whirled around, peering up the stairs in the dark.

"Anna! There's somebody behind me!" all eleven of her sisters turned around to peer up the steps and saw nothing.

"Ororo, there's nobody there! Let's keep going." They continued down into a clearing. A lush forest surrounded the clearing with what appeared to be large golden apples and grapes. The surroundings caused Remy to not notice what was happening in front of him and he nearly ran Ororo down. The sisters had stopped. He could see each girl boarding a boat, each rowed by a handsome prince. He watched as the littlest princes were handed into a boat rowed by an older gentleman, but princes their ages sat next to them, and smiled.

Remy slipped into the boat with Ororo and her prince with barely a ripple. The prince, on the other hand, noticed the extra weight. "I don't know, Princess, this seems to be heavier than normal," he said as he struggled to get the boat across the lake. Ororo peered suspiciously around her, but saw nothing.

The boats landed at an island in the middle of the lake. Grecian columns graced the circle that was a dance floor. Tables laden with food and drinks sat next to the floor. The Princes were already dancing with their Princesses as Ororo, the Prince, and the soldier disembarked. Ororo smiled charmingly as she ascended the steps and joined her sisters.

Servants picked up cut crystal pitchers and poured wine and juice into golden goblets. The guests picked up jewel encrusted gold plates and put food on them. The little girls giggled and even danced with an elegance the surprised Remy. They danced the night away, and finally left after their shoes were worn clear down. He boarded the boat with Ororo once more, who was the first away, and hurried back up the steps and to his room. He hid the cloak and started snoring when the Princesses checked in on him.

The next morning he joined the Logan and his daughters for breakfast, "So, have you discovered where my daughters go at night?"

"No, Your Majesty, I was so tired, I slept like a baby," Remy replied. The Princesses barely concealed grins, secure in the knowledge that the soldier would fail, just like the Princes.

"What will you do today?" Logan asked.

"I think I'll go see Peter," he said. He watched as Kitty steadfastly kept her eyes on her plate. He strode out the palace gates and down to the village below. The ladies walked by and he smiled charmingly as he made his way to the blacksmith's shop. Peter stood outside trimming a horse's hooves while a farmer stood nearby. Remy waited as Peter finished and gave the farmer some advice as regards to hoof care and turned to find Remy behind him. He smiled to see his new friend.

"So, have you solved the riddle?" Peter asked.

"Well, I do know where the Princesses go, Mon Ami, but I have two more days. I think I'll play this out," Peter grinned as Remy wove his tale of the night before.

"You didn't tell King Logan?" Peter asked. "I'd get proof if I were you. Pick up a goblet, maybe even one of the golden apples, that will show proof."

Remy looked at Peter, "That's a good idea, Peter." He hadn't actually thought of that. They spent the rest of the day together and Remy went back to the palace and followed the Princesses once more to their enchanted island. Again, Logan asked Remy if he knew where his daughters went at night, and again, he replied no, he didn't.

This day, Remy decided to spend time with each of the Princesses, "To see which I will take for my bride!" He told the King. Logan found that reasonable, but cautioned Remy that not all of his daughters were actually old enough to get married. He saw the uneasiness settle into the stomachs of Anna, Kitty, Allison, Rachael, Jean, and Ororo who, at sixteen, was barely old enough to be considered for marriage.

Remy started with Illyana and Moira. The mischievous six year old twins dressed him up with a fancy scarf, a little bit of make-up, and a tiara. Then they sat down for tea party. They showed him how to hold his pinky finger out just so that he would drink it properly. Anna stopped in the doorway to see the sight, Remy all hunched over in a chair way too small for him, at a table that didn't come up to his knees, pretending to be drinking tea with her smallest sisters, and suddenly, her heart started to beat faster. At the end of his time with them he stood up, swept them a bow and thanked them for the tea, and divested himself of everything but the tiara. He forgot the tiara.

His next encounter was with Amanda and Megan. They stared at him for a moment before dragging him out into the garden. He learned more about the flowers, weeds, trees, and other plants that populated the garden than he ever thought he would. He went riding with Danielle, Amara, and Ororo who showed him a view of the countryside that he never thought he'd see. Jean and Rachael attempted to teach him how to read. Until, they realized that he already could. Then they gave him a book and sent him on his way. Allison, taught him how to play the pianoforte, when she sang, the beauty of her voice nearly made him weep. He bowed, and kissed her hand before he left.

The last two Princesses were the ones he was interested in, and one more than the other. Kitty's eyes gleamed as she took him in, "No one told you about your regal appearance?" she asked. He just gaped at her as she walked toward him and plucked the tiara off his head. "Illyana and Moira?"

Remy started to laugh, "No one said a thing all day."

"They wouldn't either, you are probably the most interesting suitor we've had," she said, turning away from him and placing the tiara on a nearby desk. "Do you know how to dance?" Remy shook his head. She walked up to him and took his hand and put his other hand at the small of her back. "Now, the waltz is a simple, four count box step, like this," she showed him. He stopped stepping on her feet after about twenty minutes. She called a halt and sat down.

"Princess, how do you feel about Peter," he asked.

Kitty stared at him in consternation, then down at his hands, "I like him a lot," she mumbled. "But my father would never let me marry a commoner."

Remy gently reached under her chin and tipped it upwards, her eyes met his, "That may change tomorrow. Have hope, Highness." She surprised him with a hug.

Remy's last stop was Anna. She stood before a globe of the world letting it spin. He cleared his throat and she spun, "Oh, is it my turn?"

Remy smiled and looked down at the globe. They talked comfortably for several minutes before their eyes met. Remy leaned in, "You're beautiful, Your Highness."

"Thank you, sir," she responded. Her heart seemed to be beating so hard that she was sure he could hear it. He gently pressed his lips to hers, to judge her reaction. He was unprepared for her arms to wind around his neck and relax in his arms. He was so unprepared that they toppled over backwards onto the floor, Anna on top. "Well, that wasn't quite the way I thought that would end," Anna said with a laugh. "I should go." He watched with a sigh of regret as she left.

"Until tonight, Your Highness, until tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, spring break is about over, so I thought I'd finish this. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Please, input needed, I'm considering Sleeping Beauty or the Little Mermaid next. I'm considering a few couples, and a couple of triangles for the Little Mermaid, it will be the traditional ending, not the Disney ending, so if you like certain characters, be careful who you suggest! Don't own them…

Remy was not prepared for what actually happened on the third night. He again, pretended to be asleep as the Princess' crept in to check on him. He still enjoyed the cookies, but he had to hurry out behind Ororo before the door closed on him. On his way he reached out and picked a big golden apple from one of the trees.

Ororo's prince was prepared for the extra weight tonight and managed to get one of the servants to give him a hand rowing them over to the island. He enjoyed himself immensely, he hid the goblet he drank out of beneath his cloak. He even snuck a jeweled plate in there as well. He even took the younger twins for a twirl. They giggled, they just thought it was their invisible friend.

He sauntered over to hear a conversation between Kitty and Anna, "I really like Peter. I'm not sure Father would approve a marriage between us."

"Let me guess, if Remy somehow wins and I marry him, you want me to talk to Father about you and Peter," Anna whispered.

"I almost wish Remy was here. This is good for the little girls, but we're getting older, Anna. We'll eventually have to marry. Remy and Peter are the best prospects we've had since we turned sixteen. Ours is a prosperous kingdom, it's not as if we need an alliance with another kingdom."

Anna nodded, Kitty was right. Her prince came up and bowed for another dance. He took her twirling across the dance floor where she crashed into the goblet that Remy had just picked up, her nose connected with the goblet and the wine splashed all over Remy. "I think I broke it!" Anna exclaimed, touching her very sore nose. They decided to go home, it was late.

On the way back Remy, who had become soaked, let out an enormous sneeze. He was feeling so miserable he was still behind the girls. "What was that?" Ororo exclaimed.

"It's a bear!" Amara answered. The girls screamed and made a mad dash for the castle. Remy barely made it back ahead of the girls and slipped into bed. They never came to check and see if he was still asleep, and he passed out.

The next morning he felt worse. He was sneezing loudly, and sniffled often. He walked into the breakfast room in time to hear Anna tell her father that she had broken her nose falling out of bed last night. Logan noticed that Remy carried his canvas bag. He sighed, at least he was prepared to leave. He waited to the end of breakfast to ask Remy the question, "Remy, this is your last morning. Do you know where my daughters go at night?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I do. They go dancing at night with twelve handsome princes on an enchanted island." Dead silence greeted this statement.

"Do you have proof of what you say?" the king asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty, a golden goblet, a jewel encrusted plate, and a golden apple," he said as he pulled each item out of the canvas bag. The girls stared at him. He let out another enormous sneeze.

"Oh, how silly of me," Ororo finally said, "Ladies, your bear."

"Remy, you have solved my riddle, and I am a man of my word, which of my daughters do you want to marry?"

* * *

Remy and Peter faced the priest, waiting for the bridal party. Illyana and Moira had already come up the aisle and moved over to the side. Kitty came up behind them, the Maid of Honor looked stunning in pale blue. She smiled at both Peter and Remy over the bouquet in her hands. He kept his back turned as the processional music started up, Peter naughtily glanced back to see the bride coming up the aisle on her father's arm. He grinned at Remy, "She's beautiful," he whispered to Remy.

Remy turned to take Anna's hand in his own and smiled at the Princess, his Princess. She smiled back as they both faced the priest and were married. He lifted her veil and kissed her. She was very enthusiastic and caused Logan to exclaim, "Anna, let him breathe!"

Laughter erupted as they went back down the aisle. Peter and Kitty followed and the rest of the wedding party behind them. As Remy held out the chair for Anna, Ororo leaned over, "You clean up pretty, Remy!" Remy glanced over at her with a grin. He sat down and kissed Anna again, reveling in the feeling before they glanced up. They watched as Peter and Kitty were talking with her father. They couldn't hear what was being said, but Kitty threw her arms around Logan's neck and beamed back at Peter.

"I think there will be another wedding soon," Remy whispered to Anna.

"Good, those two belong together," Anna said with a grin. She had talked her father into hosing more balls, that way her younger sisters could be introduced to more young men, and it wouldn't be nearly so hard to find husbands.

Tonight, the Princesses again danced until they wore holes in their shoes, but this time, nobody minded.

* * *

"Alright, Princesses, it's time to sleep," Peter announced.

They grumbled, they grumped, and Peter turned out the light and left. Kitty looked at him, "So, who and what's next."

"I don't know, I'll figure it out when I get there!" Peter protested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, I'm begging, R&R! I'm not above begging!


End file.
